fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Geraakt door Bliksem: Het offer (3)
center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht thumb|left Met een pijnlijk drafje ging Dalon de hoek om, om te kijken wat er was gebeurt. Een bewaker lag bewusteloos op de grond. Zeneth veegde het bloed van de bewaker wat op zijn vuist zat, af aan de mouw van Dalon. "Eeeh" zei Dalon walgend en probeerde het eraf te vegen, wat het alleen maar erger maakte. "Dit is wel een design jas van vijfhonderd euro" zei Dalon die zich afvroeg of zijn jasje nog te redden viel. Zeneth reageerde er niet op en doorzocht de zakken van de bewaker. Tamyra pakte de bewaker en sleepte hem naar een deur. Zeneth hield het pasje van de bewaker tegen een sensor, waardoor de deur open ging. Tamyra legde de bewusteloze man in het schoonmaak hok, waarna de deur weer sloot. "Had hij al alarm geroepen?" vroeg Zeneth aan Tamyra terwijl ze hun weg vervolgde. "Nog niet, ik kwam het net tegen" antwoordde Tamyra en bekeek de kaart op haar laptop. "Waar wil je naartoe?" vroeg ze daarna. "De lift" besloot Zeneth en stopte bij het uiteinde van de gang. Hij keek de hoek om en zag een bewaker bij de lift staan. In de hal liepen enkele bewakers op en neer. Dalon kwam aanlopen en had gehoord waar ze naartoe gingen. "Kom op, dat meen je niet serieus. De lift? Dan pakken ze ons meteen" bracht Dalon ertegenin. "Kop dicht, Dandelion" siste Zeneth en sloop naar de bewaker die bij de lift stond, toen de bewakers in de hal zijn kant niet opkeken. Hij had de bewaker onder schot en duwde hem de openstaande lift in. Tamyra en Dalon volgde Zeneth de lift in. De deuren sloegen dicht. Tamyra sloeg de bewaker bewusteloos en doorzocht zijn zakken daarna. "Nogmaals, welke sul gaat in de lift staan tijdens een inbraak? Ooit gehoord van camera's?" zei Dalon die slimmer dacht te zijn dan Zeneth. Zeneth rolde met zijn ogen en zuchtte. "Daar heeft dat groentje een punt" zei een stem die uit een speaker vandaan kwam. Zeneth bleef kalm. "Ja, nu zijn we er geweest" slaakte Dalon in paniek. "Waar heeft hij het over?" vroeg de stem uit de lift. "Niet op letten" adviseerde Zeneth. "Naar de tiende, hé?" vroeg de stem daarna. "Jep" antwoordde Zeneth kort. "Helaas zal dat niet gaan" zei de stem. "Waarom niet?" vroeg Tamyra die wist dat de stem uit de speaker een vriend was. "Een beveiligde etage, waar ik zelfs geen toegang heb. Anders kom eerst naar mij toen en ga dan de buit halen" stelde de vriend voor. "Prima, welke etalage?" vroeg Zeneth daarna. "De achtste" zei de stem en de lift stopte. De deuren gingen open. "Tweede gang links en dan de zwarte deur. Ik zorg ervoor dat die bewaker geen alarm gaat slaan" zei de stem. Zeneth, Tamyra en Dalon stapten uit de lift en de deuren sloten weer. Dalon begon er wat meer van te begrijpen. Hij dacht steeds dat de bewaking hen kon zien door middel van de camera's, maar blijkbaar was er nog iemand in het spel. Zeneth wist gemakkelijk bij zijn bestemming te komen en Tamyra volgde hem nauw. Zeneth deed de zwarte deur open en trad in een donkere kleine kamer. Hij zag vele beeldschermen waar iemand achter zat. Een andere man lag op de grond in een plas bloed. thumb|left"Heeft iemand iets in de gaten?" vroeg Zeneth. "Nee, alles loopt nog goed" antwoordde degene die nog levend in zijn stoel zat. "Is je collega dood, Chris?" vroeg Zeneth. "Jep, vanaf het moment dat jullie naar binnen gingen. Als ik er niet was geweest, was je nooit binnen gekomen" glimlachte Chris en tikte enkele dingen in op de computer. "Dat betwijfel ik. Gaan we verder met het plan?" vroeg Zeneth daarna. "Ja" besloot Chris. Zeneth pakte de telefoon die aan de muur hing. Hij tikte een nummer in en wachtte totdat iemand zou opnemen. Chris stond op legde zijn autosleutels op het bureau. Daarna liet hij zijn vriend het pasje van de dode bewaker zien. "112, wie wilt u spreken? Politie, brandweer of ambulance?" zei een vrouw aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Ambulance en politie" antwoordde Zeneth op een gespeelde paniekerige toon. Snel werd hij doorverbonden. "Zegt u het maar" zei dit maal een man. "Met bewaker 556 van het bedrijf Sutos. Er is momenteel een gewapende overval plaats en mijn collega is gewond. Ik weet niet wat de overvallers van plan zijn of hoeveel slachtoffers ze hebben gemaakt. Help ons alsjeblieft" zei Zeneth en schoot daarna op Chris. Hij liet de telefoon vallen. Chris zakte op de grond terwijl hij met zijn laatste kracht naar de alarmknop probeerde te rijken. De vriend van Zeneth sloot langzaam zijn ogen. "Hallo, hallo?" klonk de mannelijke stem uit de hoorn van de telefoon. Zeneth liep de kamer uit, gevolgd door Dalon en Tamyra. "We hebben nog ongeveer vijf minuten om de missie te volbrengen. De lift is nu buiten gebruik, dus dan maar via de dichtstbijzijnde trap" besloot Zeneth en rende naar de trappenhal toe. Er leken geen bewakers in de buurt te zijn. Met veel kracht smeet Zeneth de deur open en liep over de trap terwijl hij steeds enkele traptreden oversloeg. Tamyra volgde hem blindelings en wist wat het plan was. Dalon klampte zich vast aan de reling en probeerde de trap op te komen. Mafkezen zijn het, dacht hij toen hij aan de volgende trap begon. Wie schiet er nou een teamgenoot dood? "Hij kon ons ongezien binnen laten. Het zou te veel opvallen als hij in leven bleef" riep Zeneth twee trappen hoger. "Dus dan schiet je hem maar dood?" vroeg Dalon die zich af begon te vragen wat Zeneth zou doen met hem. "Hij gaat niet dood. Mijn schot was niet fataal en ik belde de ambulance" antwoordde Zeneth. Hij stond al op de tiende verdieping. "Wil je in leven blijven, Dandelion?" vroeg Zeneth die naar beneden keek in het trappenhuis. "Natuurlijk" antwoordde Dalon die het een stomme vraag vond. "Dan zal ik even tempo maken als ik jou was" zei Zeneth en liep naar het kantoor van de baas van het bedrijf. center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem: hoofdstukken Categorie:Zefred